The Day
by QuencherPikachu
Summary: Today was the 6th year anniversary of the Cell Games. Everyone was all happy praising their 'savior', and something is off about Gohan. He's not his innocent happy self at school, instead, hes just masking his emotions. Will Erasa and Videl help Gohan? Or can Piccolo help? When he goes home, what will happen? Read and find out! Reviews are highly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

The day.

By: LEL

**~I do not intend on making this a Goku-Gohan hate story!~**

It was one cloudy dark day at OSH, and this described a certain raven haired boy's emotion; Dull. His name was Son Gohan. Today was the day that the Cell Games ended, and that also ment that it was his father's 6th year death anniversary. He stared at his notebook. So empty. So blank. Just like him. He took his pencil and started drawing pictures of his father, killing evil villains, or just sitting there.

Everyone noticed that Gohan's attitude was not the happy innocent boy today, and they just shrugged it off, but two of his friends did not. The teacher looked at him, calling his name. But Gohan didn't hear anything. Mr. Rag went up to Gohan's seat and tapped his shoulder, Gohan looked at him. The teacher saw those empty, lonely eyes, and decided to just continue on with the lecture.

The bubbly Erasa said, "Psst, Gohan, those are some wonderful drawings there. Who is that?" Pointing to the drawing to his father. He replied, "Oh hes my father."

"-And he will be giving a lecture about the Cell Games! And we will also be watching a reenactment video about the event!" The teacher happily chirped. Everyone perked up and started squealing in joy, Except for Gohan, who put his head lower in his arms. Videl saw this, and decided to talk to him about this later.

Suddenly, a voice boomed and came into the classroom, "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ITS THE CHAMP!" The champ entered.

Everyone cheered, and settled down and let the champ talk. "Today, you will be getting lectured about the one and only Cell Games. I will only answer questions nothing else, because the story takes way to long to explain. Now, questions anyone?"

About 10 people raised their hands. Hercule chose the one that raised his hand in front of him. "What happened after the camera went out?" Gohan poked his head up a bit for the information that was about to be explained. "Yes yes. After the camera went out, the delivery boy killed all the mini-cells, did a decent fight with cell, and then the boy kicked cell so hard that he spat out a woman. And, all of you may have been wondering, what happened when cell started to go big. Cell was laughing, until a man appeared out of nowhere in front of Cell and disappeared. I knew this was all a cruel trick, it was all fake, nothing but smoke and mirrors! Cell came back from his little trick, and started to prepare another filthy trick. After that, there was nothing but smoke, and Cell was standing. I came up to the trickster and he tried to do his monster rays at me, but I knew that it was all a fake so I deflected them. I kicked cell so hard, that he begged for mercy. I did not give him mercy, after all the dirty things he had done."

The class was in awe, and a tear went down Gohan's cheek and he immediately wiped it off, remembering about the whole entire scene where Goku sacrificed himself. Nobody saw the tear luckily. He ignored everything else after that explanation. He saw that the room went black and the video was being shown.

There was him and the Z-Fighters, obviously in costumes. He saw his dad in the ring with Cell getting beat up..._Is that...my dad?_ Gohan thought. After the video was done, everyone started cheering, and Gohan was dumbfounded that they were cheering for the bad acting...

One jock said a question that he thought was never going to be asked, "One of my parent's friend said something about you throwing an android head. Is that true?" Mr. Satan laughed, "HAHAHHA, yes it is true, He told me to throw him to the boy, so I did so with no hesitation. I didn't know why, so don't ask." Six hands went down.

Gohan didn't think that would ever come up. He started to get flashbacks about telling 16 to let it go, Cell smashing his head, and the Z-Fighters getting beat up by the children of cell. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't hold back the tears. 3, 5 tears went down his face, but he had his hands beside his eyes to wipe it off immediately. He stopped sobbing, and had the dull look back on his face, he really didn't want to talk right now.

Erasa, and Videl only saw Gohan crying and they both looked at each other, and decided that Erasa is going to be the one to talk to him. "Hey Gohan, is anything wrong?" Erasa said with concern in her voice. Gohan replied trying not to sound like a jerk, "Oh no, nothing is wrong, You dont have to worry about me." And he looked out at the window that was starting to pour rain. Erasa and Videl took this as a 'No don't talk to to me and mind your own business'. Videl and Erasa looked at each other and shrugged.

**(A/N: Yeppie! I've been wanting to do this story for a while now... Take note, both stories I have done will be put on hold! THIS DOES NOT MEAN THAT I AM ABANDONING THEM! And sorry for the short story...Kinda re-watching the whole DB/DBZ Series right now...Thanks for reading! And remember, Reviews are appreciated and they give me an ego boost! :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Day.

By: LEL

~Chapter 1~

Erasa, and Videl only saw Gohan crying and they both looked at each other, and decided that Erasa is going to be the one to talk to him. "Hey Gohan, is anything wrong?" Erasa said with concern in her voice. Gohan replied trying not to sound like a jerk, "Oh no, nothing is wrong, You dont have to worry about me." And he looked out at the window that was starting to pour rain. Erasa and Videl took this as a 'No don't talk to to me and mind your own business'. Videl and Erasa looked at each other and shrugged.

~**Chapter 2**~

_Man, I do hope that Gohan is ok. He seems really sad and it seems like its personal... _Erasa thought. Sharpener saw the whole scene but shrugged it off because he didn't want Gohan's mood to get to him, because today was supposed to be the most high-spirited day.

"-And is that all the questions then?" Hercule said. No more hands were raised and class had about 10 minutes left. "I guess I should be going now."he said.

"Please thank Mr. Satan for coming to class." Mr. Rag said. Everyone clapped their hands and said thank you. "Now, I will give you guys the remaining 10 minutes to do what ever you want." After he said that, almost immediately, there were talking and lauging. Gohan looked around and put his head back in his arms. _Father, I miss you so much. Please come back. _Gohan thought, and sobbed a little. But he knew that will never happen, because he said that for the first three years when his father was dead.

Erasa and Videl looked at Gohan and Erasa could of sworn that he heard Gohan sobbing for a second but she didn't say anything. Both females talked mostly about Gohan's mood today, Videl's job, and Erasa was pretty much the only one talking about clothes.

It was time for 2nd hour, and Gohan didn't talk at all when they went out the classroom. All he did was go to his locker, put his stuff in there, get some stuff, walk to class, sit down, and put his head on his desk and stare out the window.

The clouds were starting to clear, a nice clear blue sky was starting to appear, and the clouds were leaving white fluffy bundles of cotton-like shapes in the clear sky. The raven haired demi-saiyan looked out the window towards the clear baby blue sky. He thought, _Dad, why did you stay. Mom needed you. Goten needed you. I need you._

The school day went on, people jabbering about how Mr. Satan saved the world, blah blah blah. It was the end of the day and Gohan was relieved, he needed to get out of this building. If he heard another word about the fraud, he certainly would blast everyone to the next dimension.

It was time to go. Quickly, Gohan went to his locker, deposited and got whatever he needed for homework, and ran out the building and blasted off to his house. Luckily, nobody saw him fly away.

He flew fast as he could, trying not to go super saiyan, because he thought that flying away would leave all the painful emotions behind but it didn't. It just kept following him everywhere he went. He finally arrived at his house, being greeted by a chibi that exactly looked like his father.

"Hey squirt, whats up?" Gohan said, trying to be cheerful. To his luck, his brother didn't see the hidden emotions, and he said, "Hi Gohan, mum made lunch for me and she went to her room and started crying. Can you do something Gohan? Because it makes me sad to see her like this."

Taking in the information that his brother just said, he replied back, "Ok Goten, you can go play outside, just don't go too far, and if something happens raise your Ki like how I taught you."

"Ok! Thanks Gohan! Bye!"

"Mom...Dad told us not to mourn over his death...You never did this last year. Why this year..." Gohan mumbled to himself.

He put his bag down beside his bed and went to approach his mom's bedroom door. He knocked, and his mother opened the door. Her eyes were red from the crying, and it looked like she haven't slept for days. He sadly said, "Mom, why are you crying? Dad said not to mourn over his death. Its ok."

Chi-Chi burst into tears and hugged Gohan. "Gohan, sweetie, I-I cant take it anymore.. I-I-I'm sorry...I cant take it."

Gohan felt his heart aching, "It's ok mom, go lay down. I can do dinner for Goten."

"Thank you Gohan. I really appreciate it."

At that, Chi-Chi went back into her room and shut the door and lied down, and took a nap. Gohan prepared the special saiyan dinner made by Bulma where it was a normal dinner size, but when you eat it, it's enough to fill a saiyan.

Gohan thought, _Dad, we need you...If it wasn't for me, then you would be here with us. _He shook his head snapping himself out of his thoughts and yelled, "GOTEN! DINNER IS READY!"

An orange blur ran though the door, and went to the dinner table. Gohan smiled and shook his head.

**(A/N: Sorry for the super short chapter, and sorry for not updating Dx! I have school to deal with and now I have ANOTHER story I want to write...Uh-Oh! Lol, anyways, thank you for reviewing and please keep up the reviewing! It gives me an ego boost! ;D)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Day**

**By: LEL**

Dinner went by rather quickly, since both of them were starving, like always. Gohan glanced over to Goten and saw that his eyes were droopy and he kept rubbing them, he called out to Goten, "How about you take a nap little bro? You sure look tired."

"Okeee..." Goten said sleepily while getting up and heading to his room.

Gohan sat on the couch, and decided to not turn on the tv because it would keep talking about 'the day' and he did not want to remember anything to do with that. Suddenly, he felt a fast ki approaching and realized it was Vegeta. _What...Vegeta not now! Not this day! Do you not know what day it is!? _Gohan thought to himself and ran outside.

"Why hello brat, nice of you to drop by!" Vegeta mockingly said.

"I didn't com-Whatever, what do you want?" Gohan asked.

"Simple. A spar"

"No thanks." Gohan said quickly and turned his back on the Prince.

"You shouldn't turn your back on the prince of all saiyans, and, you always accepted my spars in the years, so why turn down on me now, brat?" 

"It's nothing." Gohan quietly said a little over a whisper.

"Oh are you sure? Are you not mourning over that sad excuse of a father?" The ignorant prince said.

The demi-saiyan said nothing, and Vegeta continued to talk, "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, brat, you will never become a true warrior if you keep sulking around."

"Shut up." Gohan's ki flared up a bit, but he brang it back down. Vegeta took note of this, he wanted a spar.

"It's just a spar no killing intended, unless you want me to kill your family of yours to make you spar." Vegeta smirked and chuckled.

Taken aback by this, the demi-saiyan turned around and looked at the full blooded saiyan in the eye. "If you do, I will send you to the next dimension."

Vegeta looked at Gohan in the eye. There was no emotion in the black onyx orbs. It was just a void of emptiness. Surpised, vegeta went back to his cocky self and lifted his hand forming a baseball sized ki blast towards the little house shaped dome, "Oh really now? The mighty Gohan defeating me? Hah, in your dreams kid. Say goodbye!" Vegeta let go of the ki blast.

Time seemed to stop for Gohan. He flew fast as he could to the blast, but it was faster than him and a lot of ki was gathered into it to destroy him. He would take the chance though. For his family.

Gohan didn't reach the blast fast enough and colliding with the ground, and in the backround, he heard a loud explosion. Quickly, he searched for his mother's and brother's ki, but no avail. Their kis were gone. They were dead. His heart started to ache and tears started to swell up in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Piccolo was flying 50% fast as he usually could to Gohan when his ki went up and went back down, and he sensed Vegeta next to him. Then, he heard an explosion and he couldn't feel Chi-Chi's and Goten's ki anymore. _Shit. Dammit Vegeta, you know you just made your own deathbed._ Piccolo thought as he flew 100% to Gohan's ki.

"Are you done crying yet brat? Come on so we can spar. Haahha!" Vegeta very very very very very very very very very very very **VERY** ignorantly said.

The moment he heard the Prince's voice, he needed to kill him or something. Rage took over his body and powered up to super saiyan, then super saiyan 2. The demi-saiyan never wanted to go in this transformation because it was the transformation that made him so cocky, and led to his father's death.

"Thats more like it brat!" Vegeta said as he too powered up to super saiyan 2. Piccolo just arrived, and said to Gohan, "Gohan enough! You don't know what this will lead to!"

"Do you even know what he did! HE KILLED MY FAMILY FOR A WORTHLESS GODDAMMED SPAR!" The enraged Gohan snapped back.

Piccolo glared daggers at Vegeta, he was just smirking hearing the brat talk like that. Piccolo knew he couldn't say anything to that so he just continued, "Fine, just make sure you don't kill him." 

_Oh sure. I wont kill him. I'll torture him, THEN kill him. _Gohan thought evily, but then realized that Piccolo opened up the mind link and immediately closed it. He smirked at both Vegeta and Piccolo.

_Kid, whatever your going to do just think about it first..._Piccolo thought to himself. Gohan being torturing someone was just not right in his mind, then he was snapped out of his thoughts when he sensed the battle was going to begin.

**(A/N: CLIFFHANGER! OH NO! Lol sorry I couldn't help myself. So the whole Goten and Chi-Chi being dead thing...I cant say anything to that yet... BUT! THAT DOES NOT MEAN THEY ARE DEAD! Next chapter is going to take long because I don't know how to do fight scenes...O_O. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated, and don't be scared to ask me anything in the review, because I will answer them in the next chapter!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Day**

**By: LEL**

**(A/N: Hello my wonderful people! I am back today with chapter four! This chapter is mostly Gohan vs. Vegeta, and please tell me how I can improve with my fight scenes...I don't really know how to write one...So yeah! Heres the long awaited Chappie 4!)**

CHAPTER 4

While Gohan and Vegeta were powering up for a _spar_, Piccolo flew over to the pile of rubble that used to be the Son house. He felt Goten's ki and it felt like it was about to die. Quickly, Piccolo flew over where he sensed Goten and saw a orange ripped gi. Piccolo carefully removed the remains of the house off of the chibi and went into his senzu bean sack that only had 4 senzu beans left. He inserted the senzu bean into the boy's mouth hoping that he would swallow, and luckily he did. He did a careful ki search for ChiChi, but no avail. She was now confirmed dead.

Goten's eyes fluttered opened and stayed open. He felt the rising ki's of Vegeta and his brother, and saw that he was standing on what left of his house right next to Piccolo. Before he could talk the world went dark. Piccolo knocked out the seven year old boy hoping that he didn't see anything.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Vegeta were done powering up and were going to duke it out. Gohan was beyond angry, he surly wanted Vegeta to pay for killing his brother and mother. He REALLY wanted to wipe that smirk off of that dammed prince. While Vegeta was downright exited for a real _spar_. (A/N: Sorry for all the notes, but, Gohan doesn't know that Goten is alive.)

Both of them glared daggers, until Gohan was first to make the move. He phased out of sight, and Vegeta yelled "Yes thats it!" And both soon phased out of sight. They were exchanging kicks, punches, and blasts.

Gohan did a roundhouse kick to the Prince's face and successfully landed. Vegeta wasted no time to recover and exchanged the hybrid a punch to the gut, and clamped both hands and hit Gohan on the head sending him flying down.

Luckily, Gohan caught himself in the air and lunged back at the Prince. 10 minutes passed and one of the fighters seemed to be exhausted, the Prince of all saiyans. Gohan just watched him trying to catch his breath, but soon he lost his patience. He grabbed the brilliant blond hair that belonged to the other fighter and lifted him, making both of them eye level. The half breed raised an eyebrow and drop kicked him like Vegeta was a soccer ball.

When Vegeta landed not so nicely, there was a long dirt path where he slid. He dropped his super saiyan two transformation and stared at the hybrid that was now walking over to him.

In the back of Gohans head, he was screaming to stop the fight because it gone too far. But nothing happened, he continued to beat the full blooded saiyan mercilessly without a second thought.

"Gohan" a gruff voice said, that belonged to the Namekian named Piccolo.

"What?" Gohan spat back as if it was venom.

"Look at your hands."

Gohan looked at his hands and saw that they were covered in a crimson liquid. Blood. He looked over to the body that was beaten that belonged to Vegeta. Then realization hit him. He nearly killed _another _person. He slowly turned around to Piccolo, looking at the floor because he didn't want to make eye contact. He dropped his ssj2 transformation and finally made eye contact with the Namek. He saw the limp body on top of Piccolo's shoulder. It was Goten! But where was his mom? He asked, "W-Wheres mom?"

Piccolo, hoping that, that question would never be asked, but it would eventually be asked he gruffly said, "Gohan, She didn't make it. But she wont be gone for long, we'll revive her with the dragonballs." He knew that reviving her wouldn't just drop the subject, his student would have to deal with the guilt, and the painful memories.

Gohan's eyes were stinging with tears that wanted to be freed, but his sensei said that crying is a weakness and didn't want to cry in front of him. He said with a wavy voice, "O-ok, you should go heal Vegeta.."

Piccolo nodded and walked to Vegeta who was still on the floor. _He still looks like he can eat the bean himself.. _He flicked the magical bean to Vegeta and the prince slowly got up and blasted to CC mumbling something about Gohan.

Gohan turned to the forest and said, "Piccolo, can you please take Goten to the Capsule Corps? I just need...some alone time..."

The namekian nodded and flew to the CC. Gohan walked to the forest punching trees saying, "If I weren't so god dammed slow to stop the blast then none of this would happen! Everything would be fine and dandy, but NOOOO Vegeta decides to come out of nowhere and start pushing me over the edge!" Gohan punched a tree so hard it flew and knocked down several other trees.

He looked down at his hands that were still covered in Vegeta's blood. "Kami, What have I become?" He whispered to himself. He continued to walk deeper into the forest when he stumbled upon a very familiar apple tree with a hole in it. He went forward to the tree and touched it, making him remember all the times when there was nothing to worry about and he was spending time with his dad.

He put his back against the apple tree, and slowly slid down in a position where he was hugging his legs and resting his head on his knees. He closed his eyes, and let the memories consume him. They weren't bad, not at all, they were peaceful. The fishing, camping, or even just talking to each other was very nice remembering them. Until all of them eventually led up to the cell games, and his dad saying those six words. 'You made me proud, my son.' And teleporting away to his death. That certain memory, was the one that always haunted him. Eventually, the saiyan hybrid fell off into a deep slumber.

Meanwhile, at the CC, Piccolo informed Bulma about everything, and Bulma, well told all the z fighters that ChiChi was dead, but were going to collect the dragon balls. Piccolo, Bulma, and Krillin were looking for the dragon balls, and eventually found all of them. Piccolo was about to go get Gohan, but Bulma and Krillin wanted it to be a surprise. Piccolo didn't know the meaning of this surprise because they were going to wish her back eventually.

"**S**henron! We summon you forth!" Bulma yelled. Soon, all 7 mystical balls started glowing gold and summoned the eternal dragon.

"**You have summoned me. Speak your wish so I may return to my slumber.**" The Dragon's voice boomed.

"We wish that Son Chi-Chi was-" Bulma yelled but was cut off by a voice in the sky.

"Bulma? Bulma? Bullmaaaaaa? Hello are you there?"

Everyone stared up in the sky in shock as they heard the voice that belonged to ChiChi. "Im sorry everyone, but Im staying here in the otherworld. Everything seems so perfect up here, because I'm reunited with my Goku. Ooh. I have to go, King Kai said I cant talk any longer. Bye! See you soon"

Everyone was still in shock until Krillin said, "Um...Well...That was...Unexpected."

"Well I wouldn't blame her for staying there because of her husband." Bulma said.

"**Your wish has been granted.**" The Dragons voice boomed. Everyone stared at the dragon in shock, nobody said anything about a wish! "**Fare thee well**" And the dragon suddenly disappeared.

"What the heck just happened?" Krillin said confused.

"I don't know. But lets just hope whoever wish whatever they did, was a good thing. But they do know that the dragon can wish 2 times. They probably called it off because it only wished 1 time." Piccolo finally said.

"But we didn't hear them at all? How is that possible?" Bulma asked.

"Whoever did it, they did it telepathically...And they knew that the dragon was going to be summoned." Piccolo stated.

A uneasy silence filled the air, until once again, Krillin randomly blurted out, "Gohan! What if Gohan did it? Think about it, Vegeta doesn't know how to do anything about telepathic language, and the z fighters don't know anything about it either, and that leaves Gohan!"

"That can be right Krillin...But what did he wish for if he did use the wish? We couldn't wish back his mother, remember?" Bulma said while thinking hard.

Piccolo had enough of this nonsense, he could just fly to Gohan and ask until he felt a familiar ki that felt like it was watching them. Gohan.

"Gohan." Piccolo called out. This startled both Bulma and Krillin, that Gohan been watching the whole time.

"Heheh...what a nice surprise..." The voice said that belonged to the first child of Goku and ChiChi. Sadness was very evident in his voice. "Bulma, can you take care of Goten for me?"

"Sure kid, but where are you going to stay?" Bulma answered, but asked once again.

"Oh, oops. I forgot to mention. Can I live here too? But I'm not like living here everyday though."

"Yeah...here lets go in and let me show you your room." Bulma looked over to Krillin and Piccolo and motioned them that they could leave, and they did.

**(A/N: Woooo...That chapter felt really un-organized too me DX. First battle scene! Please rate how I did on it! Thanks for your support!)**


	5. Chapter 5

The Day

By: LEL 

**(A/N: I just need to clarify that Vegeta killing ChiChi was very OOC and I didn't really intend on putting it out like that, and I might think about the buu saga coming into play. Thank you for the reviews last chapter, and here's a new one! Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 5**

It has been 20 minutes since ChiChi didn't want to come back. 20 minutes since someone telepathically wished for something.

Gohan and Goten has been legally adopted by Bulma, and let both demi saiyans welcomed to their family. Bulma showed Gohan around the house, and let him wander around.

Gohan went and entered Gotens room and saw the boy was still unconscious from the incident earlier that day. The older demi-saiyan sat on the chibi's bed and started ruffling the boy's hair. _Goten...I swear I wont let anything happen to you. _

Gohan got up and quietly shut his brother's door and went to his own room. Then, he almost forgot something really important. He quickly stepped into his room and locked the door shut so that nobody could come in, that is unless Vegeta knocks it down. He sat down on the bed and went into his lotus meditation position.

Concentrating hard, his mind raced throughout the whole universe, until he locked on someplace he needed to. Forcing his ki to the place his body disappeared on the bed and appeared in the otherworld. He appeared right next to a enormous reddish pinkish man and saw a line that looked like that went on forever.

Gohan looked around, and looked up to the giant, he called out, "Excuse me, can you help me find my father?"

The giant looked at the young man and squinted his eyes, "Ah, You must be Goku's son, Gohan? My name is King Yemma, It's a shame you died at such a young age. And to answer your question he's with King Kai over there" He pointed to an exit behind himself.

"Well, acually...Im not dead. I made a wish to the eternal dragon that I can travel to the otherworld whenever I want. Thanks King Yemma!" The demi-saiyan replied and flew to the entrance the king of the otherworld pointed to.

The King Yemma was nonetheless surprised that the boy wished for that. Getting over the feeling, he continued with his job.

Gohan was flying top speed where his parents were located at. Yes, he was exited meeting both of them, but his mom didn't want to come back and left him and his brother in the real world alone. That kinda made him dislike his mother a little.

Stopping, Gohan felt his father's ki mere meters away. He slowly walked over to the place and saw a figure he never seen in a couple of years. He made his way closer and saw his mother's figure too. His eyes started swelling up with tears that wanted to escape, but he refused to let them fall. He failed. Finally, Goku felt a very familiar ki around him and turned around. What he saw almost made him faint. ChiChi turned around to see why he turned around, and well...She fainted.

Goku saw his first born son standing before him, with tears streaming down his face. Finally getting the urge to speak, "G-Gohan? Your dead? How!"

Once he heard his voice he wanted to break down crying, but he didn't. Gohan finally said, "Im not. I made a wish to the dragon that would let me travel to the otherworld and the real world. Dad.." He ran up and hugged his father.

Goku saw his son run up to him and hug him. This reminded him so much when Gohan was younger. He hugged him back with fatherly love. Finally, Gohan broke the hug and stepped back. Gohan felt like someone was draining his energy away...very fast.

Goku noticed his sons ki dropping like a stone and before he could react, Gohan dropped to the floor clenching his heart panting. Goku ran to his son and helped him get up, "Son! Son! Whats wrong!?" Goku asked urgently.

"It...Feels like...Someone's...Draining my...Energy..." Gohan said between pants.

Goku quickly picked him up and ran fast as he could to King Kai. "King kai! Gohan's Ki is dropping, Fast!"

King kai took a good look at Gohan and nodded, "He's spending too much time in the otherworld, he has to get back to the living world!"

"How do we do that?!"

"He has to do it on his own. Its the only way, he just has to picture wherever he left off."

"Gohan! You heard King Kai!" Goku yelled at his son, just to keep him safe. Gohan did so, and in a few seconds, he saw that he was back in the real world.

He felt exhausted. _Too exhausted._ He was still panting on his bed, and clutching his heart, not as bad as a couple seconds ago. But his head started buzzing and throbbing, so he decided to sleep. Afterall, it was 2 am. So he drifted off in a somewhat peaceful sleep.

**(A/N: Oh my god. I am really unhappy how this chapter came out ): I dont know why but it feels like im missing something really big. Oh and yeah, Gohan was the one that used the dragon's wishes... Please review how this chapter is! I dont care if you say its bad or good, I just need some opinions about my writing! Thanks! And sorry for the super short chapter xD) **


	6. Chapter 6

The Day

By: LEL

**(A/N; I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, again, please continue reviewing :D! Oh and I promise...yes...Promise, that the next chapter will be really long...hopefully.)**

Chapter 6!

Gohan awoke to the bright sun rays shining though his window. He glanced over at the clock and it read, '5:00 PM' _Five more minutes..._Gohan thought. Almost immediately, he was worried that it was the afternoon! He did have school today, but he didn't really mind because theres an event called 'Hercule appreciation week' or something like that.

The oldest demi-saiyan groggily stood up, thinking why he was so tired, he had a 15 hour sleep for Kami's sake! He made his way to the door, to be greeted by...a pie slamming into his face. Gohan was nonetheless mad, but not really mad because he actually needed that for his afternoon wake up call.

Knowing who put the prank up, he yelled, "GOTEN, TRUNKS! IM GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" He locked on to their ki, and lowered his, because he knew that Trunks could sense ki.

Reaching to his destination, he looked where they were hiding, and it was in a bathroom closet...He pulled down the door to be greeted, again, by some more pies. Not one, not two, four. The four pies smashed into the poor demi-saiyan's face covering him in a collage of blue, orange, yellow, and red. Blueberry, peach, apple, raspberry.

Gohan was even more mad, because he already had a wake up call, but four more? Seriously? He heard the two chibi's laughing their ass off on the floor. Grinning, he took both of them, smeared what pie was on him and on the plates, and flew to the door the chibi's feared.

He stopped in front of the door, and looked at the now pie covered half saiyans. Their faces were priceless, cackling a silent, but evil laugh, he heard Trunks say,

"NO NO NO NO NO NO! GOHAN WE'RE SORRY! PLEASE DONT THROW US IN THERE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEAASE PLEASE!"

And then Goten chimed in with a desperate voice, "YEAH! WE'RE SORRY GOHAN! SORRY! SORRY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE US! PRETTY PLEASE!"

At this, Gohan laughed even harder, and evily said, "Pleas dont get rid of pie off of my Gi, So be careful and behave yourselves! Don't hurt each other too much."

The two chibi's who were hanging from Gohan's firm grip, looked at eachother and gulped. Meanwhile, the evil demi-saiyan had enough talking, and more doing to do. He quickly opened the mysterious door, and threw them into the room that had clean floors, and was now covered in a variety of pie flavors.

Gohan immediately closed the door and locked it. Hoping that he got the reaction he wanted, he heard a, "Filthy brats! You covered the floor with pie! As much as I like food, I don't like it on my floor! Just for that, your going to spar with me, 200x gravity just for you brats."

Gohan giving a little too loud chuckle, left the door that was now known as the 'Gravitational Room'.

He walked down the halls of Capsule Corp. and decided to take a quick shower to clean himself off.

10 minutes later, he got out the shower and exited the bathroom to arrive near Bulma in the livingroom.

The blue haired woman spotted Gohan and said, "Well your finally awake, its been a long time since you came out the room,"

"Heheheh, well I am kind of hungry..." Gohan said sheepishly. As if on que, his stomach gave a loud rumble.

"Well I do have dinner ready, let me call the boys then you can eat." She replied.

"GOTEN! TRUNKS! VEGETA! ITS TIME FOR DINNER!"

Almost immediately, Goten and Trunks appeared out of nowhere, and Vegeta came after. Dinner went by rather quickly and in an uneasy silence for Bulma. She noticed the death glares that Goten and Trunks were giving Gohan, and Vegeta glancing at Gohan like he would attack any second, until Gohan got agitated by the eyes on him,

"Im going to go see Piccolo, I need to talk to him about something."

"Alright, just come back soon."

Gohan went out the back door and locked on to the ki where his friend was. He jumped and lifted off to the direction where his mentor was.

**(A/N: Ooooh! I dont know what to think about this chapter...This was mainly focused on Gohan waking up xD, but on the next chapter I'm going to do some stuff with Vegeta and Bulma and probably other characters too. AND NO ITS NOT THAT ROMANCE STUFF, sorry to rain on your parade cx. I think this story is actually going to go beyond 15 chapters...'THINK' not a promise lol. )**


	7. Chapter 7

The Day

**(A/N: PLEASE DONT KILL ME! I'm sorry I haven't been posting lately...which is the past uh...3 weeks? I dont know...But, as promised I made a special long chappie right here! And happy memorial weekend/day! Oh and keep in mind, when you see these things; ~ thats a scene change...just pointing that out.)**

_**CHAPTER 7**_

"Goten, Trunks, you two can go play in Trunks' room." Bulma said more like a demand than a statement. The two demi-saiyans shot each other with a confused glance, but decided not to ask why and so they flew to their rooms.

"So...Vegeta..." she started. Her husband grunted, and and shot a look that said 'what?'

"Gohan's rather coping with his mothers death quite..easily..do you know why?"

"Why would I know? It's Kakarots brat, not mine." he sneered.

"Well, prince of jackass, he's our brat now, since I adopted him!"

"YOU adopted him, not me!"

"Your my husband, so I'm dragging YOU into this!"

"Whatever.. just have something to knock him out besides the namekian.." He said while walking out to the GR.

"I should get those tranquilizers ready if vegeta says so...HMPH! Why am I even listening to him!"

Meanwhile, Gohan arrived at his best friend named Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo!"

The Namekian snapped his neck to where he heard his student's voice,

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?"

"Heheheh," He put his hand behind his head, and nervously laughed, just like Goku, then said in a serious tone, "You probably knew already, but I was the one who used the wish when my mom didn't want to come bad to life. Well, What I wished for was that I could go to otherworld whenever I want to meet my parents..."

Wide eyed, Piccolo regained his posture and sternly said, "Gohan, You know that if you screw up, your soul can end up without a body, and you would end up stranded as a soul without a body for eternity."

"Uhm...m...uh...I did it yesterday, and when I woke up, my ki was depleted..."

"Don't do it again." Piccolo said while getting in his meditative position.

"What! Why?!"

"Until you have the right mental capability to do so." The green man said, closing his eyes.

"Ok..Fine, I'm going home now, thanks for that talk Piccolo, I really needed to get it out." Gohan said while flying into the air. Piccolo just grunted, and continued his meditation.

"I'm home!" Gohan said while coming though the door.

"Gohan, we need to talk, sit down." The blue haired scientist said, sitting on the couch.

"Um..Okay..." He sat down.

"Okay..Now Gohan, this is about your mother. We've been watching you after that...incident with Vegeta yesterday..." The demi-saiyan grimaced at the horrid memory, but kept listening, "And we have noticed that you've been coping with her death, rather...easily, can you tell us why?" Bulma didn't want to press Gohan too hard, knowing that this is a deep subject to talk about with him, but she needed to know, being the new mother of him.

He hesitated for a second, then said, "Its nothing." And sharply turned his head away, breaking eye contact with Bulma.

She sighed, she knew that he would be like this, but he would at least give her some detail, but she got nothing, so she went on, "Gohan, we need to know this, I know this is a deep subject, but we need to know."

He repeated again, "It's nothing. I'm tired, I'm going to go sleep." He said while walking to his room.

Bulma sent out an exasperated sigh, and decided to sleep too. She suddenly remembered and yelled,

"OH YEAH! GOHAN DONT FORGET! YOUR GOING BACK TO SCHOOL TOMARROW!"

Gohan groaned and slammed his door and locked it. Another day of high school..yeppie. He soon fell asleep five minutes after Bulma's reminder. And he had a not so pleasant dream.

_He soon appeared on a lush green field of grass, and saw two figures he instantly found out. His parents! He decided to hide behind the tree where they were talking and lowered his ki so his dad couldn't sense him to surprise both of them. It seemed like he was talking to a short purple man, with a mohawk, and looked like you NEEDED to give respect towards, so he didn't interrupt. Yet._

"_-He needs to be destroyed! He will cause the end of the universe as we know it! As well as otherworld! Goku, please listen to me, my visions never failed me before, he WILL cause the end of everything before we know it." the purple man said._

_'Who needed to be destroyed?' Gohan thought. He saw a lot of hurt in his fathers eyes. _

"_Supreme Kai, Gohan will never do anything like that! I'm pretty sure you mistook him as someone else! He wouldn't even hurt an innocent fly!" Goku closed his eyes shaking his head, thinking that HIS son would be the end of everything._

"_Goku, I am sorry. I know it is hard to accept, but, we need to destroy him and send him to hell where his powers cannot work. If we dont kill this one person, It can cause the end of all living things in space. He's going to be worse than Frieza, or any other brutal Tyrant in history." Supreme Kai said while turning his back on the couple._

_Goku thought about it. Would he really turn on his son for the whole universe? Why cant there be another way? Or is there another way? He sadly decided, to turn on his son for the sake of the universe, if this Kai was lying, oh how much he would kill him for this. He turned to ChiChi who was crying the whole time who wasn't accepting it at all, and said, _

"_Chi, I'm sorry, but we have to do this. Our son would already be dead once he started killing innocents, and all of our friends would be dead too, everyone, everything. Even Gohan." ChiChi cried in her husbands gi, and a muffled 'fine' came out and a few other words that couldn't be translated._

_Meanwhile, Gohan was shocked by the news, and found out that his father would turn on him for the whole universe. When he was a boy, he said he would sacrifice the whole universe for him, what a lie that was. But, he would never in his life be more evil than Frieza! What the hell is this? When did he even get here? Or even better, HOW DID HE EVEN GET HERE? _

He bolted upwards from his bed, just a dream. Just a dream. But it seemed so real...Well, screw it, all dreams seemed real, for now he put that in the back of his head and fell back to a dreamless sleep.

**(A/N: Well, thats it for Chapter 7! Reviews are highly appreciated, even if its negative! I thought that was long...Well, its probably the same length as the others...LOL! Thanks for reading, and Peace out! Oh and, Highschool chapter next! LELELEL!) REVIEW PLEASE 3! **


	8. Chapter 8

The Day

**(A/N: Weeee! Yeah, Surprise Surprise , so I decided to write a chapter, just for you guys...Or for the sake of my sanity..Oh and I am starting to do the reviews on the reviews on the story if that makes any sense...so yeah! Enjoy!)**

Dyton

_'This adds on to my 'reasons i dislike goku' pile. Not that I needed more, but I can definitely see Goku turning in his son for the supposed safety of the universe. uh what an asshole. To bad the dimwit Goku doesn't know that if this supreme kai was all knowing how come he didn't stop the other evils of the universe. kind of short, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer :) glad you are back'_

**Hehe, well you never know if its true or not, and I don't dislike Goku a lot, but I just cant, really like his character...I hope this chapter is going to be longer too xD Thanks for your review!**

GreenSaiyan

_'I love your story, please update soon. '_

**I love your review, please continue 3**

_**CHAPTER 8**_

Gohan awoke from the sounds of an annoying beeping noise emitting from a small device. It read, 6:30 AM. _Five more minutes please..._ He thought and sat up, rubbing his droopy eyes. He soon remembered after school he could ask Piccolo if he could train with him again! He excitedly jumped up and dressed himself in his school clothes.

Walking down the hallways of CC, he finally arrived at the kitchen, there were pancakes stacked like mountains, he went around the table and found one of CC's employees, cooking. He sat down and poured syrup on it sloppily.

After a 'decent' sized meal, he went back to his room to change. He didn't really have that much clothes, so he just wore black sweatpants, and a plain white shirt, along with a dark blue hoodie. Quickly, he ran out the door, and slowly walked to OSHS, to the human eye, it looked like he was running a marathon.

Arriving at the school, he grabbed the items he needed for 1st hour, and put back the things he didn't need just yet. Remembering that he didn't go to school yesterday, he had extra work to do. No matter, it was still easy, but it just annoyed him that he was being given homework that he did at the age of 4.

Finally, he arrived at first hour class. He was one of the 18 people that came on time, surprisingly, and he sat down, next to Erasa, who was also on time. But it seemed like Videl was not on time. When he sat down, he was greeted by a squeaky voice that Gohan learned to get used to.

"Gohan! Where were you yesterday!? We didn't have to do anything, we just got to go in the park and drink slurpees because of the day of the defeat of Cell by Mr. Satan! But I think we're doing it today again though..." Erasa trailed off.

Gohan flinched when Erasa said the green android's name, but Erasa took no notice, and so he said, "Well I was having some family issues yesterday.." His voice cracked at the mention of the word 'Family', but he didn't mean it to.

Luckily, Erasa took no notice of that either, and just sat down when Mr. Rag told the class to sit down. He plopped down in his chair, and heard the door swing open as the teacher was taking attendance.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Rag! I had to do some police business." Videl called out as she was walking towardto her seat next to Erasa.

The next 45 minutes went by rather quickly, and uneventful, voiding out the glances Videl were sending Gohan. He paid no attention to it though, until he felt his ki leaving his body, quickly. His vision started to turn into a blur, so he immediately said,

"Excuse me, Mr. Rag, I'm going to the bathroom," Gohan said while dashing out the room, giving the teacher no time to talk.

Not bothering to even go to the direction of the bathroom, he looked around as his vision was failing him a lot, and walked faster to the closest exit. When he arrived at the nearest exit, he was so drained that he had to lean on lockers, walls, etc. He jumped up in the air and flew to CC hoping to find Bulma or someone to help.

When he saw the dome of CC, he flew faster, knowing that it would drain his ki a lot, but its more better than walking. Until he was greeted by going unconscious. His body dropped and fell limp, at the sidewalk of Capsule Corps.

_**~what Gohan is seeing~**_

A hooded figure stood upon the 7 orange orbs that were flashing. Soon after some time, the dragon known as Shenron **(A/N: Someone help me...**is** it Shenlong, or Shenron?). **Gohan seemed like he couldn't move, and was forced to watch. His whole entire body didn't move a centimeter if he tried his hardest, so he gave up. But then a deep commanding voice made his eyes look at the now summoned golden dragon.

"**You have summoned me. Speak your first wish so I may return to my slumber." **Shenron's voice boomed.

"Ah, Yes, Shenron, …..." The rest were too quiet to hear, for Gohan.

"**It shall be done!" **He paused, his eyes grew a crimson red and dissapeared. **"Now, speak your last wish."**

"I wish for him to be immortal!" The hooded figure yelled.

The dragon's eyes grew red again, and stopped. **"Your wish has been granted. Fare thee well."**

Gohan felt as if his body was ripping to shreds, worse than he experienced when Cell had a death grip on him. But this time, he couldn't fight back, nor scream for help. He opened his eyes and found himself in a hospital bed. This time he could move. He blinked a few more times as his eyesight came back to him, and saw that it was 6:00 AM on the nearest clock. There was an IV in his wrist, and saw that nobody was around, he sat up, and his head throbbed like crazy as if he got hit by a truck. Finally, he found someone that turned on the lights behind the door, and cracked the door open.

It was a lady he hasn't seen in Capsule Corps at all, and suddenly, she screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He shot her with a confused look until he saw a certain blue haired scientist enter the room. She paled as if she seen a ghost. And she too screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Finally, he heard a voice that belonged to the one and only prince of all saiyans Vegeta. "Damn it woman, what no-holy shit.." He looked at Gohan as if he seen a ghost also.

"Whats going on in-" Piccolo walked in when he got cut off, wearing the same expression as the others..

"Can someone tell me whats happening please?!" Gohan begged to get answers.

"Gohan...You've been in a coma for 2 years.." Bulma replied sadly.

Gohan's world started to fall apart when Bulma said that. He felt feelings such as sorrow, anger, grief, sadness mix all together. Finally, he collected himself and said, "Then why do I feel like I haven't changed at all?"

This time, Piccolo decided to speak up, "Immortality. Somehow, on the day we found you, your ki was completely depleted, and we contacted King Kai and he said you never showed up. And then the next day your ki started rising slowly every day, but you were still in a coma."

Suddenly, he heard voices in his head, he couldn't figure out what they were saying, because they were all saying different things at the same thing, but he knew who was it. It was his parents. He clutched his head though his raven hair, panting heavily. Finally, it stopped. He found himself on the bed, with Vegeta all the way in the back, and Bulma and Piccolo by his sides.

"Gohan? Can you tell us what happened?" Bulma said in a calm voice.

"T-There were voices...Voices everywhere. I know it was my mom and dad. I couldn't figure out what they were saying because it sounded like there were a million of them..." He trailed off.

"Gohan, I need to tell you something." Bulma started. Gohan looked at her, "Nevermind.."

"I'm going to cook some dinner, Come down in a few." She walked out of the door, leaving Gohan alone in his own thoughts, since Piccolo told him telepathically that he was leaving, and Vegeta just left.

**(A/N: I really didn't plan this chapter to go this way...TWO FREAKING HOURS to arrange my thoughts and write it...I guess I didn't do a good job xD Please Review! Negative or Positive Dont matter 3 Peace!)**


End file.
